


Business as Usual

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, any slight against actors is fine because I am an actor, could be seen as a weird sequel to my other smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: “But you have to admit” she began, unfurling her fan and wafting it gently in front of her face, eyes peeking over the delicate silk “It’s certainly an interesting mystery. The Hero’s secret lover. You have to wonder who it could be”





	1. Part 1

“Did you hear?”   
“The Hero of Hyrule?”  
“Back in Castle Town?” 

Zelda ignored the giggles from her ladies in waiting. The excited murmuring had descended on the castle in the early hours of the morning, servants and soldiers spreading gossip. The Hero of Twilight had been seen in the market in the early hours before the sun had fully risen. According to witnesses he’d bought an apple and a bouquet of flowers. Zelda’s ladies had speculated heavily on who could be the recipient of the bouquet. 

“Do you think he’s taken a lover in the town?” Mariella asked, her tone sharp with hidden jealousy. Selena had shaken her head, convinced that the flowers were for a friend and not a romantic partner. 

“We’d know if he had a special someone” she’d reasoned, calming Mariella’s wounded pride significantly. 

“Not necessarily” Elizabeth cut in “He’s a very private man. It wouldn’t be a surprise if he had someone on the side that none of us knew about. What do you think your Highness?” 

Zelda feigned disinterest. She was pointedly ignoring the question, refusing to think about Link’s romantic life. It wasn’t any of their business who he shared his bed with, he could sleep with the entirety of Hyrule and it wouldn’t matter. 

“It’s of no importance to me how the Hero spends his free time” she said, eyes focused solely on her cup of tea “and gossiping like that, about someone who has done so much for us, is very unbecoming” 

Mariella and Selena had the decency to look ashamed at the Princess’s words. Gazes dropping to their laps or out at the clear blue sky. Only Elizabeth didn’t seem phased, leaning forward in her seat. 

“But you have to admit” she began, unfurling her fan and wafting it gently in front of her face, eyes peeking over the delicate silk “It’s certainly an interesting mystery. The Hero’s secret lover. You have to wonder who it could be” 

Zelda forced herself not to roll her eyes. Elizabeth had a flair for the dramatic, Zelda wagered that she could have been an actress if she had the talent. She certainly thrived off of the attention. Taking a sip of her tea she focused on the monotonous ticking of the clock. Anything to drown out Elizabeth and her ridiculous theories. 

“Perhaps it’s Sir Shad” she said, holding back a merciless giggle at Mariella’s shocked expression. “Or maybe Purlo from the STAR game, we never know. Our Hero could prefer older women, what’s the name of the bar keep at the tavern he’s always visiting?” Elizabeth laughed, hiding her reddening cheeks behind her fan. Zelda closed her eyes, breathing deeply and trying to fight the annoyance that was rising in her chest. She lowered her tea cup to rest on the table in front of her, leaving her hands free to fiddle with her less fragile fan. 

“Or perhaps it’s non of your business” Zelda tried to keep her tone level and even. Elizabeth didn’t seem deterred by her Princess’s cold attitude. Instead she shrugged, ignoring the looks Mariella and Selena were giving the two of them. Zelda turned her head to look out of the window at the palace gardens, the tick tock of the clock starting to become less relaxing and more irritating. 

Elizabeth was about to reply, to offer a suggestion of who else the mystery person could be, when a sharp knock on the door caught her attention. Mariella moved to answer the door, thankful to be out of the range of the Princess’s rising temper. 

The door opened to show a smartly dressed messenger, his face clear of all emotions as he stood staring right ahead. “I have a message for Her Royal Highness” he said holding himself to attention. It was obvious that he was eager to seem professional in front of the future Queen, even when he wasn’t even talking to her. 

“What’s your message? I’ll pass it on” Mariella said, looking back at the chair where Zelda sat staring out at the garden. 

“A gentleman requires her immediate presence. He’s waiting for her in her private office” Mariella could see Selena’s jaw drop at the words “gentleman” and “private”. Elizabeth shifted to the edge of her seat, excitement clear in her eyes. All three women shared the same thought. 

“Your Highness” Mariella called back, watching as Zelda’s ears twitched at the sound of her title “There’s a gentleman to see you. Says it’s urgent” The Princess said nothing, she simply folded up her fan and stood. Selena and Elizabeth followed her lead, sharing a knowing look between them. 

“Did the gentleman leave a name?” Zelda asked, walking towards the door where Mariella stood with the messenger. The Messenger stood still, sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Uh… no your Highness. He did not. He said you’d know who he was” A deafening silence settled over the room. All three ladies stared at their Princess,waiting to see how she would react. Zelda’s expression was like carved marble, elegant, poised, but ultimately cold. No emotion showed upon her face, causing the poor messenger to shake in his boots. 

“I see” she said at last, tapping her fan against her fingers “well, he’s lucky that I do know who he is” A wave of relief washed over the messenger, an audible sigh leaving his lips. Zelda didn’t bring attention to it as she stepped past him and into the hallway. Selena seemed to notice where she was going first, quickly scurrying past to catch up with her Princess. 

“Your Highness!” she called, trying to keep up with Zelda’s quick paces “Your Highness, would you like someone to accompany you?” She hoped Zelda would say yes, then maybe she could get a look at this mystery gentleman that had come to call. Unfortunately for her curiosity the Princess had other plans. 

“It’s quite alright Selena, I’ll be fine. You stay with the girls and enjoy your tea” she said, continuing her brisk walk down the hallway, quickly putting distance between them. Selena stood and watched as her Princess disappeared. _She’s in a rush_ she noted, making her way back to where Elizabeth and Mariella sat. 

“Are you not going with her?” Mariella asked, pouring herself another cup of tea. 

“She wouldn’t let me” Selena defended, dropping ungracefully into her seat, “I think she’s hiding something about this man” 

“Of course she is” Elizabeth cried, fanning herself “It’s obvious she’s meeting with some lover of hers. The only question is, who it is?”   
\---  
 _It’s Link, it has to be_ The Princess thought as she practically ran down the hallway to her rooms. She hid her excitement behind a facade of carved stone, onlookers only pausing to take note of where their Princess was going unattended. Some gave her odd looks but she was too happy to care. Link was back. 

After three months slaving away in Snowpeak he was back. He’d offered to help fix up the manor that lived out secluded in the snow, it was a favour to some friends he’d said. However he’d neglected to mention which friends much to her irritation. 

She’d tried sending him letters, asking how he was, what was the weather like, when he was coming back. But she’d received nothing in response. Zelda had tried not to be too downhearted at his lack of reply, choosing instead to believe that he hadn’t gotten her letters at all. Even if the postman had claimed to be able to deliver letters to anywhere in Hyrule, the Princess had to admit that Snowpeak was probably pushing it (especially considering that one would have to travel through Zora’s domain to get there) 

She’d tried writing a letter to Ralis over in his domain, inquiring as to whether Link had passed through. His response had been less than positive. The new King had written back explaining that Link had indeed passed through the Domain, but he hadn’t been seen since. It was a mystery where the Hero of Hyrule was. 

Until now. 

_He’s here, in the castle._ Zelda was sure of it. Not only that, he was in her office, waiting for her! 

Rounding the corner to her rooms, she bid the guards a good day. If Link was waiting for her then it was only fair, after all she’d been waiting for him for three months! _An extra 30 minutes won’t kill him_ she told herself, entering her dressing room. She stared intently at the large array of silks and satins on display, plush velvets and fine chiffons. Gowns fit for a Queen. She needed something that would blow him away, make him regret leaving for quarter of the year. Finally her eyes landed on an elegant gown, light blue chiffon falling in waves from the hanger, silver beading decorated the waistline and bodice, delicate swirls catching the light from the windows twinkling against the soft blue fabric. 

_Perfect_

She let out an excited giggle, pulling the dress from the rack. _He won’t know what hit him._ Untying the ties at the back of her dress she couldn’t help the mischevious smile that found her way to her lips. She could practically see his face now, the way his mouth would hang open in surprise, His eyes grazing hungrily over her form. The very idea made her blood run hot. 

Redressing herself she took a moment to admire her new dress in the mirror. Pleased with the way the fabric hugged her body she began picking out jewelry to match. Link had always liked it when she wore chokers, something about the appearance of tight ribbon against her skin got his heart racing. She held the ribbon in her hands, debating whether or not she should tease him so much. 

Then she remembered the long nights spent worrying about him, the constant silence and his lack of letters, the months spent waiting for his return. _Yes_ she decided, _a little teasing is only fair._

Twisting her hair into delicate braids she left her dressing room, moving toward the doorway that would lead to her private office. She paused, listening for any sound of activity behind the door. Hearing nothing except the exasperated sigh of someone who wasn’t used to sitting around waiting for long periods of time. Forcing her giddy smile from her face and adopting her “Ice Princess” persona she pressed down on the door handle. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she swung open the door and there she saw him. 

Link. The Hero of Twilight.

Calm, cool, relaxed. Leaning back in her chair, his feet resting soundly against her desk. His lips turned up in a cheeky smirk, his eyes shining as he took her in. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you, your Highness” he said, bringing his hand to his mouth and trying to hide his growing smile. She had to fight to push down her irritation at his brazen behaviour _That was my grandmother’s desk_ she wanted to bite. Taking another deep breath she shut the door behind her. 

“It’s an honour to see you too, Hero” she said, acid staining the last word. “I’m so pleased you found time to come and visit me, how was your trip to the market this morning?” She saw him cringe slightly, quilt hidden behind his eyes. 

“Uneventful” he replied, moving his hand to scratch behind his ear. It was a nervous habit he had developed since his transformation. Zelda stepped closer to him, her eyes burning holes in the soles of his shoes. The desk still separated them. A huge piece of mahogany, carved with stories of heroes past, tales of the goddesses. Zelda used to spend hours tracing the intricate designs as a child, it was an important piece of furniture to her. 

And now the Hero was using it as a footstool!

“And how was Snowpeak?” she asked, not letting any emotion pass her face. She could feel his eyes on her, admiring the way her dress clung tightly to her bodice. She thought she saw him lick his lips but quickly dismissed the idea as fantasy” 

“Cold” he replied after a moment of silence “like you’re being” 

“With good reason” she defended, hands leaning against the polished wood of her desk. Her body angled forward, giving him a delicious view of her chest. “This is a priceless 500 year old, hand carved desk. Passed down to the women of my family for generations, it holds great sentimental significance to me, and it is not a footrest!” She watched as his gaze flicked over the ancient wood, the beginnings of an idea forming in his sky blue eyes. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, bringing his gaze up to look at her face. This wasn’t part of his teasing she realized, he was genuinely asking if she was mad at him. All anger left her at his expression, he looked like a dog left out in the rain. _Curse you_ she thought, removing her hands from the desk and standing up straight. 

“No” she sighed “I’m frustrated with you” 

His smirk returned, his eyes shining with excitement. It was infectious. 

“I’ll close the blinds if you lock the door” He said, finally removing his feet from her desk. She looked behind her at the heavy door, the implications of his words causing a warmth to bloom in the pit of her stomach. 

“Deal”


	2. Part 2

The pair rushed to opposite ends of the room. Link moving the draw the thick heavy curtains over the windows, Zelda to lock and barricade the ancient wooden door. The room was plunged into darkness as the curtains blocked the midday sun from the room. Zelda pressed herself against the door, facing where she thought Link was, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. 

When the room came into focus she saw him sitting in her chair once more. However, thankfully, he had kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. She gave him a soft smile at the action, watching as he patted his knee in an invitation. 

Letting a giggle pass her lips she sauntered over to where he sat, taking her time and letting him watch her every move. She saw him slouch slightly, head leaning against the high back of her office chair. As she rounded the desk he held out his hand to her, happy that she had forgone the use of gloves today. She took his hand in hers, moving to stand in between the chair and the desk. 

“That’s my seat Hero” she teased, her thumb running over the rough skin at his knuckles. 

“Not anymore” he said, his smirk shining in his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips. He pressed a lingering kiss against her skin, eyes sliding closed. “I don’t mind sharing though” he whispered, his breath ghosting over her knuckles. 

He opened his eyes, looking up at her where she stood over him. His grin caused butterflies to start dancing in her stomach, his kiss against her hand making her blush. His eyes glanced to his lap, his invitation clear. 

Zelda moved, sitting herself across his lap, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. He shifted his weight back on the chair, giving her a more stable place to sit. The hand that had been holding hers moved to hold her thigh as she sat on his knee. His free hand moved to her back, a soft gasp leaving him at the feel of her bare skin shown by her low back dress against his hand. 

“I missed you” she breathed, leaning down to press a searing kiss to his lips. Pouring three months of yearning into her every movement. Link gasped again as a hand slid into his hair, pulling the strands there. He kissed back, greedy hands fisting in the soft chiffon fabric of her dress. He wanted her, he needed her. 

“I missed you too” he said breathlessly against her lips, groaning softly as she pulled away. 

Violet eyes met Sky blue, partially hidden by the shadows in the room. Zelda moved her hand from his hair, resting it against his collar bone through his worn travelling tunic. She looked like she wanted to say something, her mouth opening and closing. She focused on the stitching at his collar, tugging on a loose thread. 

“Is that why you took so long to visit me? You’ve been back since early morning” she asked, instantly regretting it the moment she saw his face. He gazed up at her with incredulous eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. The soft furrow of his brow put her on edge. 

“Do you have any idea how long it takes to convince people to leave you alone in the Princess’s personal office?” he asked, his tone light. His hand left her thigh, coming up to brush her long hair off of her shoulder “especially when you’re baring gifts” 

“What gifts?” she asked, more relaxed now that she knew he wasn’t upset with her or ignoring her. His soft chuckle caught her attention as his hand at her back traced lazy swirls against her skin. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice” he joked “You walked right past ‘em on your way in” 

Zelda turned her head to glance about the room, the thick curtains blocking the light made it difficult to see anything but soon they caught her eye. Beautiful flowers, an exquisite bouquet sitting in a vase on her side cabinets. She felt her heart race realizing these were the flowers the gossips had been talking about. 

“For me?” she breathed, turning her head back to look at him. His lazy smile making her breathless. He nodded, his hand tracing up her spine. She moved her head to look at the flowers again. With her eyes adjusted to the light she could tell they were roses off all different colours. 

“They’re beautiful” she sighed, feeling him press lazy kisses up the column of her neck, his teeth nibbling the area where soft skin met silk ribbon. 

“Glad you like ‘em” he murmured, moving to press soft kisses to the underside of her jaw “I wanted to get you something from Snowpeak but everything was frozen solid” He felt her laugh, the soft sound making his heart skip a beat. She carded a hand through his hair, tugging softly and running her fingers over his scalp. He groaned softly at the feeling, nipping her skin lightly with his teeth. 

“Link” she let out a shuddering breath at the feeling, her eyes slipping closed as his hand moved to grip her thigh through her skirts. She tugged at the collar of his tunic, hearing him groan against her skin. The sound made her throat dry and her heart race. An uncomfortable warmth bloomed between her legs. 

_This is ridiculous_ she thought, holding back a gasp as he nipped at her collarbone _to be left wanting by a few simple kisses. What does this man do to me?_

The hand on her thigh inched higher, his thumb trailing hot circles through the cool fabric. She pulled his head up to meet hers, stopping his heavenly actions at her neck. She pressed a searing kiss against his skin, her tongue pushing through his lips earning her another of his heart stopping groans. His tongue brushed against hers sending a shot of fire between her thighs. If he didn’t touch her soon she was going to go mad. Her other hand left his collar to join its twin in his hair. Pulling roughly she relished in the sound of her name, gasped into the warm air. 

“I really did miss you” he said, half lidded eyes meeting hers. His breath was hot against her skin, his hands pressing against her body. 

“Prove it” she breathed, seeing his eyes shine with determination. He quickly pushed her from his lap, causing her to stand. His actions bewildered her for a moment and before she knew it he had her pressed against the desk. The wood dug into the small of her back, His body pressed against her. His hands gripped at her back, delighting in the feel of her soft flesh. He leaned down pressing hot kisses down her neck, feeling her breath hitch. 

She placed her hands behind her on the desk for balance, leaving him free to kiss and caress her body as he pleased. His hand came up to cover her breast, a soft moan leaving her lips and he massaged her. He could feel his heart race at the sound of her delicate cries. 

His hand left her chest, moving down to grab her thigh through the layers of chiffon at her skirts. He hitched her leg up, holding her against his thigh as he pressed himself closer to her. She let out a needy whine at the feel of him, already hard, against her leg. 

“Does this prove it?” he growled, moving to kiss and bite the skin beneath her ear. He felt her hand leave the desk to cradle his head, her fingers dragging over his scalp. He pressed against her, hearing her whine for him. A soft, almost musical, laugh bubbled up, masked by her needy whimpers and breathless gasps. 

“No” she teased, “You’ll have to do more to convince me, Hero” 

She felt him grin against her skin. She could imagine the almost predatory gleam in his eyes as he dropped her thigh from his hip, frantically bunching her skirts up in his hand. His touch trailed fire over her skin as he reached beneath her skirts, the soft fabric falling over his arm. He inched closer to where she wanted him, causing her to shiver and shake under his touch. Her nails dug into the back of his neck as he trailed burning kisses over her shoulder. 

And then he touched her. Zelda tried not to buck at the feel of his rough fingers against her sensitive core. He groaned loudly as his fingers met her hot, wet, skin. He bit down on the fabric of her dress straps to avoid hurting her. She cried out as he began to slowly caress her, his fingers playing with her clit. She arched forward, her final hand leaving the surface of the desk to wrap around his back, holding him close to her. 

He began to work faster, delighting in the way she writhed against him, her delicious moans and whimpers when he touched her just where she wanted him. She buried her head in his shoulder, pressing quick little kisses against his neck. 

“By Nayru” she cried, rocking against his hand as he trailed maddening circles around her clit. She hitched her leg over his hip, desperate to feel more of his touch. It had been so long, too long since he’d held her like this. 

“You’ve gotten a lot more vocal since I left” he teased, quickening his pace. Her hips bucked at the feel of his hands, both satisfying and teasing. She wanted more. She needed more. 

“I haven’t been touched since you left” she countered, lips pressed against the shell of his ear as she moaned and sighed and begged for his touch. He groaned at her words, the image of her tossing and turning at night, desperate and yearning for him set his blood ablaze. He pushed her so she was sitting on the edge of the desk, spreading her legs and moving faster against her. 

Her hands moved to hold his cheeks, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips as slid a finger inside her. She clung to him, panting and moaning. He stared into her eyes, watching as her violet blue depths became clouded with lust. Her soft noises ringing in his ears, his breeches becoming uncomfortably tight with each unintentional thrust of her hips. 

He needed release. It had been too long for him too. Months of sleepless nights, wrapped in blankets trying to stave of the freezing mountain air, hands pawing at his lust through his breeches. Images of the Princess floating behind his eyes, her soft hair, her shining smile, the sounds she would make as she got closer bringing him heat on those long cold nights. 

He’d missed her, more than he would ever admit. And while his body craved release, her desperate moans and gasps driving him onwards, he wouldn’t rest until she felt the pleasure he had fantasised about. 

Sliding a second finger into her soaking heat, he relished the squeak that left her lips. His fingers felt amazing, curling and hitting the one spot he knew would drive her crazy. 

“Fuck” she gasped, throwing her head back in ecstasy. “Right there, oh fuck right there” he followed her instructions, pressing hot desperate kisses to the column of her throat. He began to push faster, to thrust harder. Her wetness covered his hand as he brought his thumb to play with her clit. 

The noise she made was heavenly. A desperate hand left the side of his face, coming to grab his wrist and hold him against her. She ground against his palm, a string of half finished prayers and curses leaving her lips as he continued his assault on her senses. Bringing her to the edge of paradise with each flick of his wrist. 

“Link please” she moaned, her grip on his hair tightened almost painfully, “Please I’m … I’m going to... “ another shuddering cry cut her off as he pressed against her clit. His eyes bore into hers, a feral gleam shining in his sky blue depths. She watched, transfixed as he slowly licked his lips. Her heart almost stopped _given the chance he’d devour me_ she realized, losing herself in the feeling of his skilled fingers against her center. 

“Good” he said, voice low and husky with need, “good. Cum for me Zelda” 

She saw white, her passion overtaking her as she reached release. He didn’t slow his movements, drawing out her delicious orgasm. His name fell from her lips as she peaked, the sound was music to his ears. His arm wrapped around her back, holding her against his chest as she panted. Her grip loosened on his hair, the hand at his wrist coming up to rest against his shoulder. 

Link removed his fingers, pressing a lazy kiss against the side of her head. She whimpered softly, finding his lips with her own. She smiled against the kiss, feeling utterly satisfied and relaxed. He pulled back, meeting her gaze with his own. His eyes still clouded by lust, his throbbing heat still pressed against her leg. 

She watched with wide eyes as he pulled his fingers into his mouth, his tongue licking her juices from his fingers. He groaned softly at the taste causing her to blush bright red. His eyes never left hers, bathing in the scandalized way she gazed at him. He pulled his fingers from his mouth, hand moving to hold the back of her head. He pulled her into a firey kiss, the taste of her still on his tongue. She moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his hands move to caress her thighs. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, her thumb running lightly over the top of his cheekbone. 

“Thank you” she murmured, brushing her nose against his. “That was wonderful Link” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. His hands moving to hold her thighs under her skirts. 

“I’m glad you liked it” he said, kissing where her pulse thrummed under her ear “Because I’m not finished with you yet” 

He felt her pulse race under his lips, her heart beating faster at his words. His hands moved up to her hips, pulling her gently off of the desk. She leaned against him as her feet touched the floor. His lips trailed her jaw, pressing small open mouthed kisses against her skin. Her soft gasps and pants filling the air as he pressed against her. 

“Zelda” he moaned, feeling her hands slide down around his back, pulling his hips against her. The polished wood of the desk almost seemed to glow in the dim light, a devilish plan forming in his mind. “How old did you say the desk was again?” 

“P-pardon?” she asked, confused by his sudden question. “A-about 500 years old” She felt him smirk against her skin, the hands at her hips trailing down to her thighs. He took a step back, bringing her with him. She felt him turn her around, letting her skirts fall against her legs. 

“Good quality wood?” he asked, hands wrapping around her, holding her against him. She held back a gasp at the feeling of him against her back. 

“Yes. Why are you so interested in my desk?” she asked, feeling him step them forward. The solid wood hit her lower stomach, his lips trailed over her shoulder. He took a hold of her wrists, gently placing them in front of her on the desk. 

“Just curious” he murmured, lips trailing down her spine. She gasped at the feeling of his lips against her skin, his hands keeping her trapped at the desk. She couldn’t move, even if she wanted too. 

“Curious about what?” she breathed, feeling him nip at the back of her neck. His hips grinding deliciously against her rear. She tried not to cry out as he pressed her against the desk, leaning over her. 

“Just curious about if it’ll take our weight” He replied, leaning them over, lowering her till her chest was pressed against the wood. His weight against her back made her heart race as he trapped her between the desk and his body. His hands left her wrists, moving to tug the fabric of her skirts out of the way. 

She felt breathless. Her heart was racing as pressed against her. A soft groan escaped his lips as she ground against him, feeling him hot and ready against her. He moaned her name into the skin at her shoulder, biting the soft flesh there. She was driving him mad. 

Trailing his lips over her shoulder, his hot breath leaving goosebumps against her skin. His hands gripped at her hips, finally pulling the skirts free from between their legs. She let out a whimper at the feel of him against her bare skin. 

“Don’t move” he breathed, taking a step back and leaving her exposed to the warm air of her office. She fought back a shiver at the loss of his heat against her back, rubbing her thighs together desperate for his touch. 

Link took a seat in her desk chair. The Princess exposed and leaning over her desk was a sight he had only dreamt about. He took a moment to look at her, enjoying the way she moved her hips, the soft gasps that left her lips. He reached for the ties to his breeches, pulling his throbbing member free from the, now too tight, fabric. He stroked himself, listening as she panted, almost begging for him to take her. 

He kneeled down behind her, hands coming up to hold her hips. He pressed a kiss to her skin, drinking in her soft gasps and moans. He lowered his lips to her slit, pressing searing kisses against her. He could feel her legs shake, her whimpers and moans raising in volume as his tongue found her clit. Flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves he heard her cry out, his name leaving her lips as in a ragged breath. 

She gripped the desk, her knuckles turning white as she struggled not to move. He continued his assault on her senses, his kisses and licks were driving her mad. She let out a strangled gasp as he slid in tongue inside her. 

“Link” she gasped “Please, I need you” She felt him smile against her, his lips leaving her soaking heat. His hands stayed at her hips, not gripping her tight enough to leave marks but tight enough to set a fire in her stomach. 

“And I need you to spread your legs a little” He murmured, coming up to standing behind her. She complied, excitement clear in her eyes. Excitement at what was to come. She felt him pause, as kiss pressed against her spine. “You sure you want to” he asked “We can stop now if you want” 

She smiled against the table, turning her head so her cheek was pressed against old wood. The warm glint in her eyes put him at ease. Knowing that she wanted this as much as he did, she’d been craving this as much as he had. 

“I’m sure” she said, hand leaving the desk to hold his wrist. Her thumb stroked his hand and Link leaned down to kiss her cheek. She felt her heart leap at his simple gesture, the complete love and devotion she saw in his eyes made her that much more sure she wanted this. Made her sure she wanted him. 

He stood behind her, entering her with a quick thrust. She let out a shuddering moan at the feel of him inside her, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. The thought of him, leaving such marks on her skin, caused her mouth to run dry. The whole situation, of being fucked hard against her desk, a desk passed down from matriarch to matriarch for over five centuries, made her feel so dirty. Made her feel so alive. 

He started off slow, teasing thrusts designed to make her beg. She whimpered under his touch trying to move her hips to feel more, to bring him deeper. He quickly halted his movements, holding her rear against him, stopping her from swaying her hips. 

She moaned in frustration, desperate for more. But she quickly got the hint. He'd told her not to move, and if she did he’d stop. 

“You're a wicked man” she purred catching the hungry look in his eye. He smirked, leaning over her to nip the skin at her shoulder blade. She gasped softly at the feel of him moving, just enough to tease her. Just enough to drive her mad. 

“That's why you love me” he murmured, thrusting deeply into her. She moaned and gasped as he picked up the pace, hitting her just where she needed him. 

“I do” she gasped out, her eyes sliding shut in ecstasy “I love you wholly and completely” it was probably not the most conventional way to tell your partner that you loved them for the first time, and for a second she was worried he’d stop, that he'd turn and run for the mountains the first chance he got. 

But his pleasured groan at her words eased her fears as much as it spurred him on. He moved a hand from her hip, taking a hold of one of her wrists. He nipped at the skin at her spine, directing her hand to rub at her sensitive clit. 

“Touch yourself for me” he groaned. She nodded, her head still resting against the desk. She bit her lip to stifle the sound of her cry, the pleasure she felt was so intense. “I want to hear you” he breathed, his thumb stroking her wrist as she rubbed herself in time to his maddening thrusts. “Please let me hear you” 

She cried out then, her other hand gripping the wood of desk so hard she feared she would rip it in two. The sounds of her pleasure were like music too him and he ground against her. He moved up to stand behind her, to drive himself against her. 

She saw him, out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were hungry, tracing over her bare back and the marks he'd undoubtedly left on her pale skin. His face was flushed and his mouth hung open. The image of him, still fully dressed, overcome with pleasure as he lost himself in her, was enough to make her moan softly and loudly. 

His hips hit against her roughly, the sound of her cries intoxicatingly sweet to his ears. He wanted to hear more, wanted her to feel more. He hadn’t said it but he loved her too, wholly and completely. 

She was putty under his touch, the Crown Princess of Hyrule made weak by his skilled fingers and loving kisses. 

“Move, Zelda” he growled his hand leaving her hip to grasp at the soft chiffon draped over her body. Following his instructions she moved her hips against his, drawing out a beautiful moan from his lips. 

Half finished curses littered the air, spilling from their lips as they moved against each other. Zelda moved her free hand to grip the desk next to her head, using it as leverage to move against him. The two fell into a perfect rhythm, their soft groans echoing through the still air. 

She could feel a pressure building in the pit of her stomach. Her hand began to move frantically against her clit, his thrusts growing erratic. She could see him, his eyes shut tight in ecstasy, his pleasure clear in the way he tugged at the fabric around her hips, the way he called out her name with each incredible thrust. 

Zelda turned her head, catching sight of the roses in their vase. Her heart raced at the sight, the beautiful blooms seemed to glow in the darkness. _The first thing he did after coming home was buy me flowers_ she realized. The action was sweet, it showed he’d been thinking about her, that he’d wanted to make her happy. The kindness displayed by the red roses mixed deliciously with the way he held her against the desk. Fucking her against the hardwood. 

She felt the pressure grow. She was close, she knew, and so was he. Watching him from the corner of her eye she could see he was struggling to hold back. He wanted her release first, for her to feel the pleasure they had spent three months waiting for. 

“Link” she breathed, seeing his eyes open. A hungry, almost animalistic light shone in his sky blue depths. He leaned down, kissing her shoulder. His lips trailing up her neck to her cheek. His unspoken question hang in the air _What do you need?_

“Cum for me” she moaned 

He shattered, giving one last heart stopping thrust he collapsed against her. His breathless cry, her name called out in his highest moment. She felt the pressure break, her vision going white. His weight against her back was comforting and suffocating, her chest pressed against the desk. 

He laid a smouldering kiss against her neck, his hands moving to rest at her sides on the desk. He pushed himself up, giving her room to breathe. He rested his forehead against her spine, his hot breath ghosting against the skin at her back. 

“I love you” he murmured, pressing light kisses over her skin as he stood. Pulling out of her, he helped her up. She leaned back against his chest, his arms coming up to hold her against him. Her head fell back against his shoulder, he pressed a soft kiss against her temple. 

They held each other, relaxing in the blissful heat of their afterglow. Her hand came up to rest against the back of his head, lazily running her fingers through his hair, the soft strands like silk against her fingers. 

“I’m surprised” she said, moving to rest her forehead against his. A bright smile coming to her lips as he kissed the tip of her nose. 

“About what?” he asked his thumb tracing warm circles over her hip. She turned around in his arms, so they stood toe to toe. Her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. He played with the beading at her waist, his fingers tracing over the delicate swirls as they swayed in each other's arms. 

“I’m surprised that the desk held our weight” The two laughed, pulling each other into a warm hug. His hands ran over her back, her hands gripped his shoulders. She pressed a kiss against his ear, feeling him smile brightly. 

“I meant what I said” she whispered, her fingers playing with the soft fabric of his tunic. “About loving you. I do” She felt his breath hitch, his hands pulling her tighter to him. 

“And I meant what I said” He kissed her shoulder, “I love you Zelda” 

The two made themselves comfortable on her chair, Link slouched and relaxed, his legs stretched out in front of him. Zelda spread out on his knee, her legs thrown over the armrest, her head against his shoulder. They had fixed their clothes, shifting fabric to sit comfortably against skin.  
\---  
“Does anyone know? About us I mean?” Link asked, trailing his fingers over her spine. They had been sitting, slumped against the chair, for about 20 minutes. In that time his muscles had started to grow stiff, and his mind had started to wonder. 

“I don’t think so” she replied, pointing her toe and making her ankle click. “They suggested Purlo as a mystery lover before they even considered me” She let out a soft giggle, his heart racing at the sound. _I’d do anything to make her laugh_ he thought, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “Why do you ask?” she hummed, kicking out her feet, her delicate slippers hanging from her toe 

“Just think they might begin to suspect if we’re missing any longer” He shifted against the chair, jostling Zelda in his lap. Her slipper fell from her foot, a soft thud sounding through the air as it landed on the floor. “That and this chair is starting to get uncomfortable, how do you sit in this thing all day?” 

Zelda laughed, a light beautiful sound. “Royal training my dear” she hummed, kissing his neck softly. She drew her legs over the armrest, landing on the stone floor. His hands moved to push her gently of off his knee. 

“You’re right however” she said standing, stretching her arms over her head, a soft groan leaving her lips at the feel of her muscles pulling and relaxing. “If we are gone for too long they’ll talk. And thanks to your beautiful gift they know that you’re, how shall we put this, romantically involved with someone” She let a relaxed chuckle leave her lips as she walked round the chair to retrieve her slipper. She felt his eyes on her, turning to find him gazing at her in the dark, still slumped in her chair. He looked thoughtful, pensive, as his eyes trailed over her body. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, leaning over the chair to press a soft kiss against his lips. 

“Nothing” he whispered against her lips, fingers playing with the braid that hung in front of her ear. He rolled the soft hair between his fingertips. “I was just thinking…. Would it be so bad?... if people knew about us?” 

She kissed him again, lingering and longing. A hand coming up to hold the one that played with her braid. He felt her smile against his lips, his fingers running over her knuckles. 

“I don’t think it would be bad at all” She sighed. Pressing another quick kiss against his lips she pulled away. Link stayed seated, a warm feeling spreading across his chest as she moved to open the curtains. The sudden bright light was blinding, illuminating the stone floors and the old wooden desk. Zelda herself seemed to glow when bathed in the late afternoon sunlight. 

In the light he could see the nibbles and bites he had left littered across her skin more clearly. His face heating up in a blush at the sight. _It’s gonna be hard to hide some of those_ he thought to himself, pushing up from the chair to join her in the sunlight. 

She let out a joyous giggle as he approached, her eyes shining with mirth. Her hand came up to point at his face, causing him to frown in confusion. 

“What is it?” he asked, hand reaching for hers. She couldn’t fight back the giggles, snorting with laughter as she tried to explain. 

“You have lipstick all over your face” she gasped between laughs. His eyes went wide. Pulling a polished blade from his boot he checked his reflection. She was right, of course, the red lipstick she had been wearing was smeared all over his lips and chin. Tilting his head to get a better look in the beveled blade he saw that kisses pockmarked his neck as well. 

Suddenly he didn’t feel so bad about those bite marks. 

The End.


End file.
